Veronica Mars
73730-2.jpg|The Season 3 Cast 73730-27.jpg|LoVe Logan & Veronica 73730-17.jpg 73730-8.jpg 73730-14.jpg 73730-21.jpg Information "Never Undercount The Sassy" In the wealthy, seaside community of Neptune, California, the rich and powerful make the rules. Unfortunately for them, there's Veronica Mars, a smart, fearless 17-year-old apprentice private investigator. During the day, Veronica must negotiate high school like any average teenage girl. But at night, she helps with her father's struggling private investigator business. Cast 27641.jpg|Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars|link=Enrico Colantoni 27643.jpg|Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars|link=Kristen Bell 27642.jpg|Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls|link=Jason Dohring 27640.jpg|Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel|link=Percy Daggs III 94591.jpg|Amanda Seyfried as Lilly Kane|link=Amanda Seyfried 27644.jpg|Teddy Dunn as Duncan Kane|link=Teddy Dunn Episodes Season 1 ---- Music Guide 'Season 1' Episode 1 (Pilot): #'"La Femme d'Argent" by Air:' Playing under the voiceover at the very top of the episode. only -- not in original broadcast #'"What You Want" by The Wayouts:' Played while Veronica cuts Wallace down off flagpole. See Notes for more info. #'"Insincere Because I" by The Dandy Warhols:' Playing while Veronica is sitting at the lunch table talking about how Duncan used to be her boyfriend. #'"Sittin' On Top Of The World" by Botany Boyz': Played while Wallace gets robbed at the Sac and Pac. #"Just Another" by Pete Yorn: Played when Veronica is at the pool and thinks she hears her mother, and also while she is playing with her dog at the beach. #'"White Lines (Don't Do It)" by Grandmaster Flash:' Played during the car wash flashback scene. #'"Give You More" by Taxi Doll:' First song played at the party where Veronica gets drugged. #'"Girls" by Death In Vegas:' Second song played at the party, as a drugged Veronica staggers to the lounge chair. #'"Bathroom Stall" by DAMe Lee': Played while Veronica is talking to Logan and Duncan while they're sitting in the yellow car. #'"Weak Become Heroes"' by The Streets: Played while Veronica is at the computer printing the picture. #'"(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Öyster Cult:' Played while Veronica and her dad are barbequeing. #'"Pata Pata" by Miriam Makeba': Played during the fake fire in the evidence room at the sheriff's office. #'"Atomic Girl" by The Wannabes': Played near the end when Veronica is talking to Wallace on the beach and he is flying his airplane. #'"Butterflies" by Davíd Garza': Played when Veronica is sitting in the office near the end. #'"All You Need Is Love"': A music box-type instrumental version played at the very end of the episode. Quotes Logan: [standing in front of Veronica's car] Do you have any idea what your little joke cost me? Veronica: Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back. Logan: [smashes Veronica's headlights with a crowbar] Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again? Veronica: Clearly your sense of humor... Van Clemmons: Mr. Echolls, I was wondering if I could have a word? Logan: Anthropomorphic. All yours, big guy. Jackson Douglas: I hear you do detective stuff for people. Veronica: I do favors for friends. Jackson Douglas: I can pay. Veronica: Sit down, friend. [Veronica is trying to change a flat tire] Troy: Flat? Veronica: Just as God made me. Trivia The character of Meg was created specifically for Alona Tal. She auditioned for Veronica, and was Rob Thomas's second choice for the role. He liked her so much he made a recurring role for her. Amanda Seyfried initially auditioned for the role of Veronica Mars. UPN, the network that airs Veronica Mars, were concerned during early episodes that viewers would confuse Teddy Dunn and Jason Dohring, who play Duncan and Logan, respectively. A color code was created where Dunn wore blues, and Dohring wore earth tones (greens, browns, etc). The color code still stands today. Jason Dohring initially auditioned for the role of Duncan while Teddy Dunn initially auditioned for the role of Logan. After the second season, the show was picked up by The CW because UPN merged with The WB to form The CW. Rob Thomas, the creator of "Veronica Mars," says on the season 3 DVD extras that Ryan Hansen's character Dick Casablancas was not originally meant to be a series regular. He was first cast for the second episode, as a nameless, rich Neptune resident with one line ("Logan!"). Thomas said that they read many young actors for the line, and when it came down to a choice between Hansen or another actor, they cast Hansen purely because he had "good hair." Category:The Wb Category:Comedy Category:Drama